


名为强占与嫉妒的烟火

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 芝诺光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sm, 尿道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Relationships: 芝诺斯&公式光/光
Kudos: 7





	名为强占与嫉妒的烟火

“我回来了！”雇员爽朗的向光打了招呼，便将带回的物品交了出来。  
看到被交付的物品，光沉默了。是只巨鲨。这雇员又拿着钱去钓鱼了！但是也没有办法，毕竟自由探险真的就很自由…只能再次递出两枚探险币让雇员继续去探险。  
“记得想我哦！”持续爽朗的雇员让光的额头隐隐作痛。  
转头面对巨鲨时，头痛加剧了。怎么办呢…这么大个东西…嘀嘀咕咕的小声终于带来了希望的曙光，那一天，光终于想到了自己可以做到的道具分解！一阵手忙脚乱的分解之后，地上静静躺着一件南海护身符。  
看到这件泳衣的同时，光的眼中切实的冒了光，迅速收拾完狼藉的分解现场之后捡起南海护身符冲进了屋子里面进行试穿。  
在单独的小柜子里翻出了很久之前做出的月火男裤以及红莲节抽奖中的人字拖搭配南海护身符，站到镜子前面的光忍不住摆出了绅士姿势，脑子里想要去海边的念头疯狂跳动。  
心情一级棒的光换好自己的烹饪装拿厨房里的食材进行“好心情的宣示”，而芝诺斯也终于赶在晚饭之前处理完事务回到了家。看了看还在厨房忙碌的光，又看了看桌上丰盛的菜色，芝诺斯心里久违的出现了一种微妙的感觉：我的太子妃如此忙碌做菜肯定有什么不对劲.jpg  
光听到响动从厨房探出头：“马上就好了，快去换衣服！”  
不清楚光到底在打什么鬼主意的芝诺斯只能沉默的洗澡换完家居服，然后走到厨房在背后抱住看起来在做甜点的光，“今天怎么有空下厨？”  
光被抱住时手一抖，其中一道甜点上被挤了一坨榛子酱，略微有些生气的开口“我今天终于决定用黑暗料理毒死你这个天天欲求不满的帝国皇太子”沉闷的笑从芝诺斯的体内传到光的脑袋里，震得他有些神志不清，红晕崭露头角浮现在耳尖。晃了晃脑袋清醒了一些的光赶紧开口让芝诺斯去桌前等待，知晓人有些羞恼的芝诺斯自然有些得意的回到桌前乖乖坐好，等光端来甜点也入席之后宣布自己的鬼主意。就这么等着等着，晚饭吃完了。  
将碗筷都丢进帝国新科技清洗机之后，光站在桌前，轻咳一声准备发言，然后就看到芝诺斯坐直了身子，并且隐隐散发出准备战斗的气息。略微有些无语差不多明白芝诺斯在想什么的光脸不红心不跳的忽略了自己以前的各种鬼主意，开口：“我们明天去海边玩吧！”开口的同时用亮晶晶的眼神看着芝诺斯，如果是猫魅族甚至身后的尾巴都会因为兴奋晃出虚影。  
芝诺斯周身气息一滞，随即玩味的勾起嘴角笑了笑，打开通讯贝通知下属将此事安排下去便开始争取福利。  
“我这么配合你，你有什么可以报答我的么，我亲爱的皇太子妃？”  
“今晚不是给你做了大餐么！”←来自心虚却又据理力争的光。  
“在我看来大餐正在跟我争论啊”芝诺斯缓步向光逼近，然后在光感应到危机打算转身逃跑的一刻一把拉住光的胳膊带入怀里，制止住光的挣扎之后低头用下巴揉了揉光的头顶将他推进盥洗室“快去收拾一下自己吧，明天要早起”，说完就跟着进去一起洗漱。  
光满嘴泡沫一边刷牙一边拿余光时不时瞟一眼芝诺斯，早就发现的芝诺斯不做理会，洗漱完径直走进卧室半倚床头翻阅着书籍。磨磨蹭蹭洗漱完的光站在卧室门前看到的正是这一幕。略微有些暗的灯光刚好可以使芝诺斯的金发耀出光芒，湛蓝的瞳孔注视着手中的书籍，轻松舒适的气息似乎从翻页的手中传出，也似乎从灯光映照下略显温和的面庞传出。被美色迷惑的光及时想到了芝诺斯的床上表现瞬间清醒，晃了晃脑袋暗自懊恼一瞬间，忽略了芝诺斯嘴角勾起的一抹得逞的笑。  
掀开被子钻进去道了一声晚安，光便怀揣着明天可以去海边沙滩穿泳衣的激动心情渐渐入睡，芝诺斯也放下了书，关上床头灯将光拥进怀里合上眼眸。等光在他怀里调整了舒服的睡姿之后也沉入梦海。

次日，海滩度假别墅

光尽力压制自己的兴奋，但还是忍不住到处走动。终于一通疾走之后冷静了些，钻进了更衣室，换上了自己的沙滩泳衣。  
等他出来之后，芝诺斯瞳孔微缩。南海护身符上衣几乎等同于没穿，光的好身材显露无遗，文身样的纹路跟光的肤色相映衬，充满了诱惑。芝诺斯甚至不想让穿着这样泳衣的光出门，但看着光的兴奋劲头和冒着希望火花的眼睛，只好暂时妥协，并决定晚上连带昨晚的份一起讨回来。  
沙滩，海浪，微咸的海风，高大的棕榈树，蔚蓝的海面，一切的一切都符合了光的想象。  
潜泳，冲浪，椰汁饮品，殴打近海鲨鱼【？】，日光浴，一切的一切都令光着迷。芝诺斯躺在沙滩椅上，目光始终追随着光，偶尔会将凉凉的几乎化为实质带有杀意的视线射向对光似乎有不轨之心的人将其逼退宣示主权。  
终于有些玩累的光躺在芝诺斯旁边的沙滩椅上，美滋滋的吸饮料。  
不得不说躺在沙滩椅上晒日光浴非常舒服，光忍不住昏昏欲睡。  
附近突然有些吵闹，光皱了皱眉，抬头看向声源处。一位少女被看起来像是同伴的人推出来之后有些羞涩的向他所在的方位走来，光脑袋里第一位的念头就是要糟，自家这位可是拥有第一无敌的独占欲，今天能让自己穿着南海护身符出门都已经不知道怎么忍下的，估计不知道要怎么折腾自己，要是突然出现一个爱慕者当他面跟自己告白怕是这一个沙滩的人都保不住。  
想到这里，光便抢先开口：“你好，请问有什么事么？我跟我的…男朋友刚好打算离开了，有事情尽快说好么？”  
少女脸色瞬间变得惨白，不只因为光说的话，还因为光背后的人犹如看死人一般的视线，只能磕磕巴巴的假装问光穿的是什么衣服夸了两句好看之后就飞快的回到了同伴的身边。  
光略有心虚的转头看向芝诺斯，并借口天色不早了邀请芝诺斯一起回去，却并没有得到想要的回答，“你先回去，我还有点事晚回去一些时候，等不及就先睡吧。”  
光心里有些狐疑，但也只能自己先回别墅。洗完热水澡之后，折腾了一天的光刚沾到枕头就陷入了沉沉的睡眠。  
而芝诺斯几乎是掐着点踏进房门，放下手中提着的袋子，转头进了浴室，冲洗之后重新提起袋子，并且将里面的东西都倒了出来。  
白色的纱质布条盖住光的眼睛，绕着脑后缠了两圈，锁链将光的四肢分别绑在床的四角，放轻力道打开光的口腔绑上口塞球，宽松的浴袍被解开，敞露出结实的身体，然后将两个被细链连在一起的乳夹分别夹在光受到冷空气刺激而崭露头角的乳头上面。微微的疼痛使光皱了皱眉，发出了意味不明的哼声之后又继续沉睡。芝诺斯手下却没有停止忙碌，轻轻揉了两把光的阴茎，熟稔的用带着厚茧的手摩擦着光的敏感点，不多时，便令光的阴茎颤巍巍的竖了起来，透明黏液时不时往外露出一两滴。芝诺斯在手中挤入些许润滑，将其涂抹在尿道棒和光的龟头上，缓慢的将尿道棒插入光的尿道中。  
重点部位先爽后疼，光被刺激的瞬间清醒，察觉眼睛被蒙住之后开始挣扎，却发现四肢被绑住，此时就像案板上的肉，任人宰割。  
“唔唔！”挣扎不开的光只能出口呵斥，却发现口中被什么东西塞住了，光心里头一次软弱的希望芝诺斯早点回来。  
对比芝诺斯并不作答，并且在插完尿道棒之后手下依旧忙碌不停。再次往手中挤入润滑，这次摸向了光的后穴，试探性的插入一根手指，冰凉的润滑和被羞辱的感觉结合在一起使光的后穴在手指进去的一瞬间就绞紧，芝诺斯只好缓慢抽送手指，等后穴稍微放松之后，立刻将沾满了润滑的跳蛋塞了进去，并且开到了最大振幅。  
“唔…！”刺激十分可观的表现出了反应。光死死咬住牙关不肯发出声音，但是攥紧的拳头和紧绷的小腿肌肉以及尿道棒也堵不住的透明黏液涌出，无一不展示出光此时所收到的快感多么巨大。  
芝诺斯好像没看到一般，又开始伸入手指做扩张。时不时碰到跳蛋的手指将跳蛋又往里推了推，刺激变得更加强烈。觉得差不多了，芝诺斯抽出手指，拿起了最后一件道具。粗大的假阳具上面被涂满了润滑，渐渐被送入光的后穴，与跳蛋的距离渐渐缩短，直至接轨。  
光直接被逼出了泪，细小隐忍的啜泣更增加了芝诺斯的欲望与独占欲，转手便打开了假阳具的开关，并且也推至最大。  
“呃！唔呼……唔………”光接受到了有史以来最大的刺激，被开到最大振幅的跳蛋和假阳具在自己体内同时搅动，最容易受刺激的那一点被疯狂触动，被堵住的阴茎也好似决堤一样，涌出的黏液中甚至带着白浊，身上人还嫌不够似的揉着自己饱满结实的胸，时不时拉动乳夹，甚至在上面泄愤似的留下带着刺痛的印记。  
乱成浆糊的脑子好不容易清理出一小块地方，用仅存不多的理智得出结论：是芝诺斯！使劲摇晃着脑袋，表示自己想说话，而身上人也好像明白了他的意思，摘下了糊满光口水的口塞球丢到一旁。  
“哈啊……芝…芝诺斯……嗯啊！……”带着哭腔，光喊出了心上人的名字，“芝诺斯……芝诺斯……”一遍遍的呼喊终于得到了回应，芝诺斯终于闷笑一声权当回答。  
光却好像抓到了救赎一般，“芝诺…斯……解开…拿…拿出来…哈啊……求…求你……啊……”  
芝诺斯却沉默不语，像是光应该知道些什么，而光内心其实也明白得很，立马放出承诺：“没…没有……下次了…我不会……哈啊……不会再……再穿那件泳衣……芝诺斯……求你……拿出来……给我……啊……”  
得到满意回答的芝诺斯没有立刻答应光的请求，而是经过再三确认之后，才取出假阳具和跳蛋，并且取出的一瞬间就用自己快要忍到爆炸的阴茎填满了光的后穴。  
“呼……”几乎同时，两人都发出了满足喟叹。随即，光就发现自己并没有被解开四肢，布条，乳夹和尿道棒也没有被取下，刚想出口提醒，却被芝诺斯略显粗暴的进出将到嘴边的话打碎，只留下喘息声。  
芝诺斯大开大合的操弄着光的后穴，每一次进出都准狠的挤压过敏感的前列腺所在的那一点，让光的所有语言都化为破碎的意味不明的呜咽。前列腺所收到的快感和想要射精却被堵住通道的感觉同时刺激着光的神经，大口呼吸导致口水泛滥，眼角也被过于强烈的快感激出了眼泪，被束缚住的手脚也因此紧绷，无法攀附住可靠的地方，光只能随着芝诺斯的抽送撞击起伏，只是每当他被撞的稍微有些远离时，芝诺斯都会接着插入的动作将他拖回，从而进的更深。  
终于，芝诺斯的性器略有膨胀，再次抽插十几次后，将充斥着独占欲和性欲的精液射入光的后穴深处，射之前取下了光的眼罩和尿道棒。  
已经经受了长时间刺激的光被芝诺斯最后的进攻所征服，嘶喊着迎来了迟来的高潮，前面却没射出什么东西，但还在光的后穴中没有撤出的芝诺斯的龟头被一大股液体浸润。  
刚结束高潮的光双目无神，身体还微微抽搐着，眼泪和口水都沿着侧脸滑下。芝诺斯随手扯过一块布将光的泪水和口水擦净，解开了束缚住光四肢的铁链，并在光还没反应过来的时候给了他一个充满窒息感的吻，还埋在光后穴里的性器渐渐又开始抬头，芝诺斯缓慢的再次开始了抽送。“不…不行……唔……”理智渐渐回笼的光立刻出口拒绝，却被芝诺斯以深吻堵住了剩下的话，还在发软的四肢也无法提出反抗的意见。  
夜，还长着。


End file.
